


Heart of ice and stone

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, Future, Government, High School, Ice Powers, Light Angst, Romance, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Syros, Teenagers, The world of Syros, villians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: May is a highschooler. FreezeShot is a superhero. They are the same person.(Loosely based off miraculous)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Heart of ice and stone

Rules of the world

This is a world of superpowers. In this world there is an international government. Syros is what its called. It keeps things running similar to how they were in the pre-power era. In this world, People with superpowers are scouted by the Syros and made into heroes. 

There are villains in this world too. People who reject The teachings of the Syros. They are the villains. And they must be stopped

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm actually doing this.  
> AAAAA


End file.
